1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system and an information processing method, and more particularly, to a storage medium, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system and an information processing method for performing display control of objects.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in a situation where objects such as items are managed on a plurality of screens, in order to move an item among the plurality of screens, a method has been used in which, for example, a selected item is moved to an end of a screen and moved to another screen, or an item is moved to one screen to another by performing a button operation (for example, see Wii (registered trademark) Toriatsukai Setsumeisho Kinou-hen (Japanese User's Manual for Functions) page 7 (released on Dec. 2, 2006)).
However, according to the above conventional art, after selecting an item which is a target to be moved, in order to perform an operation to move the selected item from a screen to another, a plurality of buttons provided on a controller or button icons displayed on the screen need to be operated. That is, in order to move a desired item from a screen to another, a user is required to perform a plurality of button operations. Consequently, in the conventional art, such operations can be bothersome to the user.